When melting a metal alloy, the metal alloy is placed in a crucible and heated. Both the metal alloy and the crucible are heated up simultaneously to provide a molten alloy in the crucible. The interface between the molten alloy and the crucible are at high temperature of the melt. This high temperature allows the molten alloy and the crucible to physically and/or chemically react with each other and to form undesired products. For example, constituent elements from the crucible may be dissolved into the molten alloy and may further react with the metal alloy.
It is desirable to provide a vessel for melting metals or alloys with substantially no interaction between the vessel material and the melting materials. It is also desirable to provide a melting system including such vessel and methods thereof for melting and casting metals or alloys.